


The Trouble With Redheads

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Super micro fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sitting around sharing a few drinks and a few war stories about living with the redheads in their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Redheads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15952) by Anon. 



Peter stares morosely into his beer.

Peter: At least they've never teamed up?

Tony throws a shot glass at Parker, which Parker catches. Stupid Spidey senses.

Tony: OH MY GOD, Parker! You did  _not_  just put that into the universe?

Logan chugs another, his twelfth? No one's really keeping track at this point.

Logan: We are so screwed.

Clint smirks.

Clint: What makes you think they haven't already done so?

Peter, Tony, and Logan shudder.

Peter: We are so screwed. _  
_  



End file.
